


【吉本荒野X大原耕二】以身犯险

by Le_destin_Su



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_destin_Su/pseuds/Le_destin_Su
Summary: 追与被追的猫鼠游戏。lofter：2016/02/04
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	【吉本荒野X大原耕二】以身犯险

“在看啥？”坐在对面的朋友夹着烟，顺着自己的目光回过头，“又是你那位老师啊？”  
“啧，别管他。”耕二摇着酒杯阖了阖眼，将剩下的淡棕色液体饮尽。

被跟踪的第三个星期。

“话说…真的不用去报警吗？”对面的朋友倾着身子，压低声音说“或者咱们再多找几个人把他打一顿。”  
耕二没说话。他把玻璃杯磕在桌上，回头不着痕迹地看了那披着土色风衣的背影一眼，两眼，等他瞅准机会去看第三眼时，那件奇丑无比的风衣外套已经被脱下，耷拉着被挂在椅背上。  
目光再往上移一点点，那人端着酒杯，似笑非笑地望着自己。  
啧，耕二换了一个方向把自己窝在酒吧的单人沙发里“那家伙就是脑子有问题，况且他现在已经不在大学教书了，跟我八竿子打不着，别费心思去管他。”  
话虽这么说，然而等到他再回头去瞅第四眼的时候，吧台上却只四平八稳地空留着一个玻璃杯，那件风衣已经和他的主人一起消失了。  
再过一会儿，玻璃杯也被收走了。

他是他的经济老师。  
说是老师，也只是曾经的而已。那时刚大一，除了主修课外还有三个学分的选修课。耕二趴在桌子上百无聊赖地翻着选修课表，最终还是把目光落在经济上。  
倒不是对经济有多感兴趣，只是盲目地觉得这种将人类情感和行为量化的学科很有吸引力。当然这也只是想想罢了，他仍然在开学的第一堂课就因为起晚了而迟到，猫着腰从后面的门溜进来，还没来得及放书包就发觉大家都停笔盯着自己。 

他抬眼望见因他而被打断教学的老师。  
很年轻的面孔，几乎与身后满黑板的高深板书格格不入起来。耕二以为他会说几句责备的话，即使不是责备，至少也会揶揄几句。他有很严重的起床气，早课尤其令他不爽，他做好了如果对方扫人颜面就拎起书包直接离开的准备，然而事实上对方只是朝他古怪地笑了一下，做手势让他把他红色的鸭舌帽脱掉。  
很不爽。  
于是他第二节课也没有来，第三节课上课前他收到了课堂测验通知的邮件，他没有怎么看书，前一晚又在女人家逗留得太晚，于是挣扎了一番就死心地又躺回床上。

第四节课他有去，只是又迟到了。离开教室的时候被老师叫住，他这才发现直到现在他才第一次好好看看自己的经济老师长什么样。

“我没课了，你有没有课其实也无所谓，不如去喝一杯？”  
吉本荒野，他低头瞅了眼对方教案上的名字，不耐烦地啧了声，扭身就想走，却被对方抓住了书包带子。  
“我还要去打工。”   
“那就去你打工的那家酒吧。”  
耕二也曾怀疑过他为什么会知道自己的打工地点。跟踪也许是从那时候开始的也说不定。  
“不去的话期末你会很难过。＂  
言下之意，考试我是可以帮你的。  
耕二唧唧哼哼一副不情愿的样子，最终还是转回身。 

这顿酒喝得拘束又乏味。店里都是熟人，被老师请来喝酒的事情不用想就知道一定会当成笑柄，他暗自气恼着又不敢开口。  
身旁的男人一杯杯灌着酒。他酒量极好，喝了酒话变得尤其多。段子都是老掉牙的，耕二不想理他，一个人低着头转他右手中指上的大块金属戒指。  
“你可不能不来上课。”身旁那人用指甲敲着玻璃杯。  
“还不是有其他人没来。”耕二闷闷地说。  
“你不一样，你和我很相似。”他陡然凑近看向自己，耕二这才发现自己的老师有一双大而明亮的眼睛“ 况且，你做过什么，你正在做什么我可都知道得一清二楚。”  
土黄色的风衣被拎起挽在手臂上。那人甩下两份酒钱举起手向他行了个礼。  
“告辞了。＂

做过亏心事的坏处，其一就是即使是被陌生人威胁也心有余悸。  
第五节课又是早课。耕二特地推掉了前一晚女人的邀约。他知道后果可能很严重——女人都是饥渴的，成熟的女人更甚，也许第二天就命葬于副驾驶座位上也不是不可能。他还特地订了好几个闹钟，拍掉一个又砸坏了另一个，好不容易到了车站却被告知因为罢工活动而推迟了发车的时间。  
他气急了反而想笑，迈开步子准备回家时却接到了同系好友的电话，说是经济课换了老师。

“是个女老师诶，熟女的类型保你喜欢。胸器超级大哦你要不要去试试……”  
“为什么？”   
“诶？什么为什么？”   
“为什么换老师了？”他自己也不知道在急切什么。   
“听说是早就对学校体制不满了吧，辞了职去当家教…真是愚蠢啊，家教哪里有大学老师好容易赚钱……”  
之后听筒里一直传来嗡嗡的声音，隐隐约约对方说要上课了，便挂掉了电话。 

他这才隐约明白那天在酒吧里那句 “我和你很相似” 的含义。  
的确，说到底他们都是被欲望操控的破坏者，与自己破坏家庭不同，他想摧毁的是体制。

之后就是跟踪的开始。   
无论是在上学路上，去地下停车场打工的路上，亦或者是去女友或是人妻的家里，自己身后总跟着阴魂不散的身影。也有打算把他抓住好好问问缘由，可是之后就一直麻烦事不断。女人们都是复杂又可怕的生物，两个年龄段的三个女人凑在一起简直堪比地狱。耕二的脑门被红色保龄球砸出了一大块包，只得把刘海弄下来遮住。

“我快不行了，再这样下去我会很危险的。”他拎着刚喝完的空酒瓶坐在已经打烊了的酒吧过道中央给朋友打电话，惨白的地灯从下往上打在他疲惫的脸上，“要不要和我一起逃走？”  
身后传来咯吱的开门声。  
吉本从门后露出脑袋来，戴着傻兮兮的贝雷帽，朝他做了个进来拿酒的手势。  
耕二转回头不理他，咬牙切齿地补充道 “更别提还有一个来历不明穿着极土的老师，不知为何一天到晚地跟着我。”  
吉本在他身后做了个无可奈何的表情。 

他也不是没有尝试过去了解对方。  
虽然只是个大概，但他也能隐约猜到对方所经历的相当糟糕的事。  
也曾反跟踪到一个破旧的教室门口。他蜷缩着躲在门后，捂住嘴巴承受着教室内疯狂又绝望的喊叫声。桌椅被踢的四下散落，扑起一阵阵灰尘。待一切噪音消失殆尽，他以为对方已经离去，便小心翼翼地探出脑袋来，却看见吉本背靠墙壁滑坐下来，捂着头急切低促地呼吸着。月光照在他的脸上，右眼下一道明显的泪痕。  
他不知为何也流下泪来。慌乱中碰着了黑板槽里的粉笔，落在地上发出一阵声响。他紧张得一颗心都快跳出来，却只看见吉本略略侧了侧头，发出几不可闻的叹息声。

这个猫与老鼠的游戏玩了很久。  
没人点破也没人揭穿，他们容忍着对方一点点侵入自己的生活，装作没有发现的样子。与其说是不想令双方尴尬，倒不如说是想将这游戏玩得更久些。

一晃半学期就过去了。  
期末考将近，学校慢慢变得像战场。有时夜里飘着雪花也不能吸引情侣们在月下浪漫散步。耕二虽说平日里对学习不上心，但终究是不愿意挂科的。  
他把之前喝酒开party的时间省下来学习，甚至向打工酒吧的老板请了好几天的假。女人那边却不能耽误，忽略哪方都会酿成自己不愿看见的大祸。他往往从年轻女友的床上起身，叼着面包赶去图书馆里温书，下午又接到另一个邀请自己来吃她亲手做的，自己丈夫最讨厌的炖菜的电话。人妻们和年轻女孩们，耕二也说不清究竟哪一个更加棘手一些。也许都是麻烦，可是也都是诱惑。他会因为女孩子细嫩的肌肤和甜言蜜语变得快乐，也会因偷情对象摆脱丈夫和婚姻生活所带来的不快而欣喜万分。然而这种生活是混乱的，同样也是个泥淖，陷进去就再也踏不出来。他也判断不出这种快乐是否根本就是一种罪恶。女人们玩得越来越厉害，如果要早起去温书就根本没有足够的睡眠时间，他几乎有些无力招架了。 

起早贪黑的后果是生物钟紊乱。他开始整夜整夜的失眠，身旁不同的女人枕在他的胳膊上，搂着他的腰，他却望着漆黑窗外止不住地想一个男人直到天亮。他知道自己在意什么，他已经很久没有见到吉本了，这种感觉很奇怪，言语上表达不清，情感上也理不太顺，于是他终究还是放弃去寻找，一心扑进书海里。

学校河边樱花待放的时候，耕二磕磕绊绊地总算考完了全部科目。生活一切照旧，寒假过后他仍如往常一样奔波在公寓，学校，打工酒吧和数不胜数的女人家中。老实说他过得并不快乐，年轻的女孩不懂得如何抓住他的心，主妇们又复杂得令他颇感头疼。他换女友的速度开始堪比换衣，往往在一个的床上接着另一个的电话然后就被粗暴地赶出房间——可是他根本不在乎。  
他的欲望已经近乎耗竭，渴望被爱的心也开始疲惫不堪。他喜爱那些＂天真而热情＂的女人，旁观者认为她们凶猛得近乎粗暴，可是他却能从呼吸里感受到她们每分每秒的寂寞。就像是凭着一己之力，拼死去拖着悬崖边无助的女人，却不知自己早就濒临崩溃。  
他可能从未真正为自己快乐过。  
待到想逃离之时，却发现早已不能全身而退。

从学校大门通往社科学院的那条大路边，樱花开放了两次，耕二都没有再看见过自己那位古怪的老师。每次路过社科系的教学楼时，耕二还是习惯性地驻足仰望一会儿。隔着树梢可以看见闪亮亮的阳光，以及爬满爬墙虎的灰色墙壁。嫩叶伸入了窗，他记得那扇窗里就是吉本曾经的办公室，他还记得曾经躲躲藏藏地经过这路，却正巧被起身开窗的吉本看见。他把头探了出来，想说什么却终究没有开口，只是看着他咧开嘴笑了笑，做了一个加油的手势。  
真是愚蠢透了。  
窗里飘出了女老师打电话的声音。耕二把鸭舌帽扣下，裹着皮衣低头迈出脚步。

原本以为一切永远不会有所改变，以为一辈子都要这样度过的时候，麻烦事又找上门来。  
他当然明白世上没有什么永远的秘密，纸包不住火，所以正在交往的主妇的先生追来打他时他也并不惊讶。  
那夜恰逢雨季。  
他全身被淋得透湿，眼前被雨水模糊成一片，可是却又不敢停下奔跑的脚步。身后的男人骂着难听的粗话，手上还挥舞着一只破碎的酒瓶。他们拐了很多个小巷，撞翻了一个小食铺，又几乎吓坏了撑着伞往家走的老奶奶。耕二拼命地跑着，雨水迎面打在他的脸上，他知道那男人可能已经被甩掉了，可是他还是停不下来。他跑了很久，仿佛这样就能在雨水下冲刷掉一切后悔和罪恶。待到他停下脚步，扶着膝盖喘气时，这才发现胸腔剧烈的疼痛起来。

也许是当时被那男人用酒瓶打碎了肋骨吧。耕二捂着胸口慢慢往回走。雨势越来越大了，周遭冷冷清清的，他有些撑不住地几乎想落下泪来。  
前方一座小教堂响起了钟声。  
他拖着脚步走过去，手扶上那木质的大门，犹豫了再三最终还是使力将门推开。

教堂里暗得很，唯有最前方耶稣像下伫立着一排排烛光。耕二的眼睛迷了雨，第一眼还没看清，第二眼就望见那熟悉的土色的风衣。  
吉本站在过道的尽头处，原本只是低着头，听见声响便回过头来。  
他们隔着十几排木质的祷告椅互相望着。  
雨声仿佛消匿了一般，耕二仅仅是望着对方在黑暗里也尤为明亮的眸子，便像是扑火的飞蛾般止不住迈开了步伐。  
他一步步向前走着，雨水从他的裤管处流下，在地上拖出一道水痕。他走的很慢，仿佛每一步都要用尽全身的气力，可是即便用尽全力，他也像是因趋光的本能一般，想走向他的身边。  
他们隔得很近了，再多迈出一步就能贴上鼻尖。吉本沉默着望向他，直到对方颤抖着嘴唇开口。  
“老师…”  
他唤了一声，抬起手攥住了吉本的衣角。就像是打开了闸口般地，他低着头一遍遍低声地呓语“老师…老师…” 随后便像是被抽干力气般地跪坐了下去。  
一滴泪重重地砸在地板上。

吉本忽而猛地抓住他的手腕，将他一把扯起拥入怀中。机车皮衣被雨水淋得透湿，水渍浸湿了他的上衣，可是他根本不在乎。  
他感觉到怀中的人浑身都颤抖了起来。他的手紧紧地攥着自己的衣服，不到一会儿的时间肩头就湿了一大片。  
“我不常哭的，老师。”耕二发出闷闷的声音“被那个凶猛的女人甩掉的时候，被别人的丈夫追打的时候，被保龄球砸中脑门的时候，我一滴泪都没有流。”  
“我干了很多错事，连忏悔都无法洗清，也许根本不配进入教堂。可是你知道吗，她们都是寂寞的，即使有丈夫，即便会跳热烈的弗拉门戈舞，她们每分每秒也是孤独的。＂  
＂我也是。＂他松开了吉本的衣服，踯躅了一会儿小心翼翼地环上对方的腰，＂老师，我累得快要不行了。＂

吉本扶起他的脸，用拇指指腹擦去他的泪痕。  
＂我又何尝不是。＂

雨水滂沱，遮盖住两人在十字架下的拥吻。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> (虎头蛇尾，是因为为了不影响明天演讲，想一口气写完的我已经困到睁不开眼了…
> 
> 喜欢这对cp的地方，是因为从根本上而言，他俩都是那种为了拯救他人而不顾自身的家伙，说到底都是脆弱又寂寞的人，却又硬是要别扭得把自己掩饰起来。愚蠢又善良啊。QAQ)


End file.
